Betrayal
by johnsmith999
Summary: After killing Dooku in Geonosis and slaughtering the Jedi, Mace turns to a more powerful and darker path....(AU)
1. Prologue

Betrayal  
  
Prologue  
  
Mace Windu walked out of the dark corridor and out into the sunlit balcony overlooking the arena. He activated his purple lightsaber and readied himself for a fight. He took one quick slash and Count Dooku went to the floor headless, along with his bodyguard, Jango Fett. The Confederacy had fallen. Mace went into Vaapad, his only salvation the Dark Side, and fell through it. With three slashes he took everyone else on the balcony down. He leapt down into the arena, and slaughtered anyone he saw. All of the other Jedi ignited their lightsabers and ran down to save Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Padme.  
But Mace was their first. With a stab into Obi-Wan's head, a slash to Anakin's neck, and gripping Padme's neck with the Force, choking the life out of her.  
Kit Fisto came running up to Mace, trying to attack him. Mace was unstoppable, however, as Vaapad was the greatest lighsaber technique in the galaxy. Although at least twenty Jedi surrounded him, he went into a fit of Rage and killed every Jedi near him.  
Many Clone gunships came near the arena, but retreated instantly after seeing the Jedi slaughter. Mace stood alone in the middle of the arena, unstoppable in his Dark Side madness.  
The sounds of repulsor lift filled the arena. A Sith Infiltrator was slowly floating to the ground. The exhaust shaft steamed and the ramp to the ship opened. The stooped form of Darth Sidious, the Dark Lord of the Sith, slowly walked out.  
"Hahahaha!" Cackled Sidious. "Good work, my new apprentice. You are strong in the Dark Side of the Force. Come with me."

With that, Mace Windu, now Darth Morphus, walked into the Infiltrator. 


	2. Chapter One: A New Saber

Chapter One  
  
Three weeks later.....  
  
"Ilum!" spoke Darth Sidious to the pilot of the Infiltrator. "We head to Ilum! Lord Morphus, step into the ship and bring that purple lightsaber, it's time to leave."  
"Yes master. I am ready. But why are we going to Ilum? There's nothing there but Jedi Lightsaber crystals," spoke Morphus.  
"You shall see, my friend, you shall see," spoke Sidious deftly to his young Sith apprentice.  
  
Deep space. The silver, sleek new Sith Infiltrator flew straight towards a giant white planet, full of ice. The turbolift engines suddenly came on from the bottom of the craft, as the ship was ready to land on the planet.  
The people inside this ship, however, did not notice the ten wedge-shaped Jedi Starfighters tailing them, along with the twenty clone trooper fighter ships with them. They did not shoot the streamlined Infiltrator, however, as Destruction was not their plan. The true plan was for something more-something a lot harder than destroying a ship. They were here to turn the dark-skinned man they knew as Mace Windu back to the Light Side of the Force.  
The Clone Ships followed the Jedi Starfighters straight under an ice-bridge, and into a secret cavern, full of shining blue, green, purple, orange, and yellow ice. One of the circular cockpits opened on a Red Starfighter, and the old, battle-torn Ki-Adi-Mundi stepped out. His brown robes over his tall head, and one solid hand on his lightsaber, he ordered the other Jedi and Clones out of their ships. Suddenly, the air was filled with the sounds of thirty cockpits opening and the click-click of boots stepping toward the Jedi Master.  
They heard a loud bang which meant the Infiltrator had landed. He looked in between to icey rocks, and saw a bald man in a dark robe and an old man with a cane walk out onto the cold land.  
"There they are. Follow on my command," said Ki-Adi, looking back as the Jedi and Clones nodded their head in answer. They had to be silent, silent or else be silent as dead men. They watched as the two Sith entered a corridor made of ice. Ki-Adi had never seen this before, and wandered where it had led.  
"Follow them, now!" He whispered quietly. The Jedi followed him, the twenty clones in the rear. "Only kill on my command."  
  
Morphus inquired, "Where does this hallway lead, master? I've never seen it before on my two trips here."   
"Again, my apprentice, you will have to wait. Stop asking so many questions, or you will be punished," spoke Sidious back to him in his crackly tone.  
They got to the end of the hall and Morphus gasped in awe. The entire cave was filled with thousands of red ice-crystals used to make lightsabers.  
"This, Lord Morphus, is why we are here. It is time, time for you to make your new lightsaber."  
Morphus used the Force to move one of the crystals out of the cavern's wall. Sidious through him a black, grey, and silver handle. Still using his Force-powers, he moved the crystal within the handle. It was complete. His new lightsaber was finished.   
"Morphus, try it out! How do you like your new blade?" said Sidious loudly as it echoed of the cavern walls.  
Morphus lit his new lightsaber and the room lit up with more blood-red light. Its hum vibrated through the air as Morphus admired his new saber.  
"Wait, master, there's something here. I sense a strong presence in the Force along with many other small ones."  
Ki-Adi leapt forward from the hallway and slashed straight for Morphus's arm. Ki-Adi's green lightsaber only hit the red blade of Morphus.  
"You should've never turned, Mace," spoke Ki-Adi.  
"Who is this 'Mace' you speak of? I am Darth Morphus. And, why are you here, Jedi filth, you will never beat me alone."  
"I am not alone," said Ki-Adi as the other nine Jedi came in, many colored lightsabers shining, running toward Morphus. The Clone Troopers came in firing.   
Sidious ran off into a corner of the cavern. Was he running? Or was it a ploy to get them away from Morphus?  
A Jedi said, "Clone troopers, follow that dark-robed man."  
"Yes sir," spoke the Clone Commander obediently. "We will capture him for you."  
As Morphus deflected every single lightsaber slash, stab, and swing, the Clones followed Sidious into the darkness. They turned one corner to find the Chancellor Palpatine waiting for them there.  
"Troopers, attack those Jedi! Why are they attacking that innocent man?" Spoke Palpatine. "I am your commander, not them!"  
The Clones obeyed their order perfectly. As the Jedi fought with their backs turned, the Clone troopers shot everyone of them down with deadly precision. Sidious had just gained people for his cause.  
They ran back to Palpatine for their next command, but found him vanished. However, unbeknowenst to the Clone Troopers, one Jedi had survived.  
It was Ki-Adi-Mundi, and he lie on the ground before Morphus.  
"You should have never turned. Kill me now, Mace, Morphus, whatever you're called. I have no reason to live no longer. You used to be my friend, and ally," spoke Ki-Adi softly.  
"Join me, Mundi. You could be a powerful friend for the Sith. It is the only way. Join us," said Morphus in his deep voice.  
"No. Kill me."  
Ki-Adi saw one lightsaber right behind Morphus. He closed his eyes softly and called the saber to his hand using the Force. It was Morphus's purple lightsaber, dropped during the battle. Morphus saw it coming and slashed the handle straight in half.  
"I am a Jedi no more, Mundi. The Sith will conquer all. And, As you wish, you will now die a warrior's death as you always wanted," spoke Morphus. He twisted his lightsaber around in his hands, and brought it down upon Ki-Adi. One of the greatest Jedi ever had fallen.  
"My apprentice, you have beaten them. Great job," laughed Sidious. "These Clones are ours now, I have manipulated their puny minds. Also, I have an offer for you, Morphus. The Confederacy is key in our plans. You will need to become the leader of it so it still survives. The Republic, and the Jedi, must fall."  
Morphus kneeled to the ground. "Yes my master. I will do your bidding."  
They walked back to the Infiltrator and stepped in, Clones following. Every trace of the Jedi Mace Windu had vanished. Mace was dead. In his ashes stepped a new evil Sith, Darth Morphus.


End file.
